There are many approaches to achieving adhesion with soft tissues. Chemical adhesives, such as cyanoacrylate, adhere strongly to tissues by a reactive exothermic covalent cross-linking reaction. Fibrin glues and biocompatible hydrogel adhesives covalently bond to some tissues. Sutures and surgical staples based on mechanical fixation are also widely used.